


Phoenix Wright: A Trip to the W.V.B.A

by Pokejedservo



Series: Phoenix Wright Shorts [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Punch Out! (Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a comedic little crossover for the Phoenix Wright and Punch Out series with Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey visiting the W.V.B.A offices in which they meet a few of the boxers along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Wright: A Trip to the W.V.B.A

(One afternoon Phoenix Wright is in a Gymnasium and at first it appeared that he was the only person in the room until Phoenix was approached by…)

Doc Louis: Hey you there! Yeah you in the Blue suit! What's your name boy?

Phoenix Wright: Um… I am Phoenix Wright, I am an Attorney from the law firm Fey and Associates.

Doc Louis: Oh yeah I heard that there were a couple of lawyers whom are trying to apply for a job in trying to be the W.V.B.A's legal representation. But still what are you doing here boy? This isn't exactly the W.V.B.A's main office…

Phoenix Wright: Yeah I know but if I am going to be in a legal firm representing the W.V.B.A then I thought I would try to get to know it better such as visiting places like this.

Doc Louis: I see, let me guess you always wanted to be in a gym huh?

Phoenix Wright: Yeah sorta…

Doc Louis: Alright well then you can watch me train my young fighter then, hey Mac come on out!

(Then a young white man by the name of Little Mac entered into the gym.)

Little Mac: Hey Doc I am ready to do today's training exercises… Huh? Say uh… Doc who's the skinny guy with the black spiky hair and blue suit?

Doc Louis: Oh yes Mac, this guy is Phoenix Wright, he is some hotshot young lawyer who is from a legal firm that's going to represent the W.V.B.A.

Little Mac: Cool let me guess wanted to check this place out since your law firm is at least going to try to be the W.V.B,A's legal representation?

Phoenix Wright: Yep and I am not usually in a Gym…

Doc Louis: I see hey if you want a workout want to spar with my champ Little Mac here? I'm sure the experience would make a man out of you.

Phoenix Wright: Eh no thanks I think I would prefer a little less intense workout thank you very much.

Little Mac: Oh don't worry Mr. Wright he was just having some fun with you though excuse me Mr. Wright don't take this the wrong way but… Phoenix?

Doc Louis: Yeah that is a pretty funky name now that you mentioned it Mac.

Phoenix Wright: Yeah I know my name is kind of strange; my friends usually call me Nick.

Doc Louis: Well alright then Nick it is, say Nick I have another question.

Phoenix Wright: What is it Mr. Louis?

Doc Louis: Oh you don't need to be so formal Nick you can call me Doc, anyways your name is Phoenix Wright and you came from a law firm by the name of Fey and Associates right? So who is the "Fey" of Fey and Associates?

(Then Mia Fey a young woman with long dark brown hair shows up and lets just say that Doc Louis and Little Mac immediately notice Mia's rather… curvaceous appearance.)

Mia Fey: Perhaps I can answer your question sir; I am Mia Fey of Fey and Associates.

Doc Louis: Oh I am so glad I asked *ahem* Enchante Mademoiselle My name is Doc Louis but you can call me the Barry White of the Boxing World.

Mia Fey: It's a pleasure Mr. Louis oh I am sorry you prefer to be called Doc right?

Doc Louis: Oh you can call me anything you like Miss Fey

Mia Fey: I see… Oh yes and who is this young gentleman here?

Little Mac (getting really nervous): Uh… Hi? My name is Mac… Uh Little Mac uh well I am not really little… Well I suppose I am compared to other people I mean there is nothing little about you… uh I didn't mean anything dirty by it I swear! Uh what I mean is uh you have uh nice eyes, yeah… nice eyes.

(As Mia moves in a little bit closer and pats Mac on the shoulder and Mac's face is really red.)

Mia Fey: Heh heh you don't need to be so nervous Mac, you know you seem like such a nice guy. Oh yes I heard that your known as a young boxer whom is trying to work your way to the top.

Little Mac: Ye…Yeah… Eh I meant yep that would be correct…

Mia Fey: I see, you know Mac you kind of remind me of my young associate Phoenix Wright over there.

(Then we see Phoenix having a slightly sheepish smile.)

Mia Fey: And since I am quite certain that Phoenix will become quite the lawyer I am sure you will be quite the Boxer Mac.

Little Mac: Th…thank you… Mi…Miss Fey

Mia Fey: You're welcome

(Then they heard some evil laughter nearby a certain man with a rather crazed look on his face shows up and is already approaching Mia.)

Aran Ryan: Hello, Hello, Hello!

Mia Fey: Hello and you are?

Aran Ryan: Aran Ryan, the roughest toughest boxer from Ireland, so what's a sexy woman like you doing in a place like this?

Mia Fey: Yes well my name is Mia Fey I am an Attorney and the owner of Fey and Associates and I have recently applied to be the W.V.B.A's legal representation.

Aran Ryan: Oh yes now I have heard of you Mia Fey, Miss D Cups of Justice. It's not everyday I find a woman at all in this sausage-fest let alone the sexiest woman in the legal industry. So let's just say I'll gladly habeas your corpus anytime!

Mia Fey (while gritting her teeth): My, aren't you charming….

Phoenix Wright: Excuse me sir but I think you should…

Aran Ryan (after growling very loudly at Phoenix): Buzz off you skinny little wimp before I turn you into a new Punching Bag! *brief pause* Now where were we?

(Now that he continues trying to get closer to Mia) 

Aran Ryan: Oh yes it's been too long since the last time I've seen any melons here but it's nice to see such nice, huge juicy melons like this.

Mia Fey (with a slight twitch in her left eye): Really?

Little Mac (nearby): Okay that's it I'm going to stop this…

Aran Ryan: Oh yes and while I know that my job maybe a Boxer but lets just say I will gladly do some grappling moves with you like thi…

*Then Aran Ryan was cut off mid-sentence by a punch to the face but it turned out that the Spaniard Don Flamenco was the one whom did that punch*

Don Flamenco: Hola Senorita Mia Fey are you alright?

Mia Fey: Yes, thank you Mr…

Don Flamenco: Flamenco, Don Flamenco my apologies about that rather rude man whom is utterly devoid of any social skills. Why the W.V.B.A would allow that vulgar depraved Neanderthal I will never know. But I do hope that you don't think too poorly of the W.V.B.A for this.

Mia Fey: Oh no Mr. Flamenco I won't try to put the W.V.B.A in any legal trouble for this, now Mr. Ryan on the other hand is probably a different story.

Don Flamenco: And I for one will not blame you Miss Fey *as he gives Mia a rose* Oh yes Miss Fey and here is a token of my appreciation towards your beauty.

Mia Fey: Uh thank you Mr. Flamenco… (Thinking: I normally don't go for guys who try to be smooth talkers with roses, but to be fair he did just save me from that creepy sociopath so I suppose I should be grateful for that at least.)

Aran Ryan: Hey you! What was that punch for you for fancy-panted snob! I was busy trying to get busy with the sex goddess of the legal world by charming her if you know what I mean.

Don Flamenco: Charming her? Oh yes and if by "charming her" you mean blatant sexual harassment then yes I would know what you mean!

Aran Ryan: Huh? Wait a minute since when are you able to speak English?!

Don Flamenco: I've been doing that since the days of the NES…

Aran Ryan: Huh? What is that suppose to mean?!

Don Flamenco: *sigh* Never mind apparently you're as intelligent as you are charming…

Aran Ryan: Really… Hey wait a minute! You just called me a stupid moron didn't you?

Don Flamenco: Really? Apparently you're not as brain damaged as I thought.

Aran Ryan: Why you! You are going down for that!

(As Don Flamenco and Aran Ryan fight, Super Macho Man was nearby.)

Super Macho Man: Hey there…

Mia Fey: Hello…

Super Macho Man (as he is leering at Mia's body): Hmmm… Oh yeah you're the genuine article alright.

Mia Fey: Pardon me?

Super Macho Man: Oh I am Super Macho Man not only am I an Awesome Boxer but I also have other talents as well. You see I meet with hot chicks with huge racks like you all the time and I can tell the subtle differences between women whom have breasts that are naturally that huge or those who had some work done. Hey don't get me wrong I am not picky when it comes to that but there is nothing artificial about your sexy body here lady.

Mia Fey: Eh thank you sir...

Super Macho Man: Oh by the way feel free to join in on one of my little social gatherings that I have with fine-looking women like you this weekend, clothing optional of course. But hey since I'm such a nice guy I'll let you know that applies to me too.

Mia Fey: Uh thank you Sir, I'll try to keep that in mind...

Super Macho Man: Anytime there Sexy, anytime!

Mia Fey: Yeah *Under her breath* I got to get out of here...

Doc Louis: Are you alright Miss Fey?

Mia Fey: Yeah I am fine...

Little Mac: Miss Fey, I am really sorry I didn't try to show up and save you sooner but then Don Flamenco stepped in and knocked that creep Aran Ryan out and… Anyways I'm really sorry that I didn't step in to stop Aran Ryan a lot sooner.

Mia Fey: It's alright Mac I believe you that you were going to try to drive him off but like you said Mr. Flamenco did step in and let me assure you I appreciate that. Besides if you or anyone else didn't show up to try to fight off Mr. Ryan I would have tried to force him off myself.

Doc Louis: Oh I am sure you could be able to knock him out Miss Fey.

Mia Fey: Thank you Doc though Mac while I will of course speak with the W.V.B.A but lets just say there is a good chance you might not see Mr. Ryan for a while after this incident.

Little Mac: Oh I understand Miss Fey, granted normally I would like to try to knock some sense into that freak but let's just say I am not bothered by the fact that he probably won't be boxing for a while now.

Mia Fey: Good well then I suppose we have spent enough time here, alright Phoenix its time for us to go.

Phoenix: Alright well see you later you two...

Doc Louis: Bye!

Little Mac: Hope we see you two again… Good Bye.

(A Short while later outside of the W.V.B.A building as Phoenix approaches Mia Fey's little sister Maya Fey.)

Maya Fey: Hey Nick where's my sister Mia?

Phoenix Wright: Oh she is still inside; she told me that there were a few more things she needed to finish up before we go.

Maya Fey: Okay then so how did it go?

Phoenix Wright: Pretty well I suppose, before Mia and I spoke with the W.V.B.A executives we actually got to meet with some of the boxers who were there as well and that was going pretty well… at first.

Maya Fey: At first? Oh let me guess the boxers there were hitting on her right?

Phoenix Wright: Yep

Maya Fey: *sigh* I warned her, I mean don't get me wrong Nick I know very well how smart and capable my older sister can be but we both know that she has certain "assets" that plenty of guys tend to notice.

Phoenix Wright: True but to be fair like I said before meeting up with some of the boxers went pretty well at first, after all that Little Mac and his trainer Doc Louis seem like cool guys. However that guy with the Irish accent Aran Ryan on the other hand was a different story…

Maya Fey: Aran Ryan? Hmmm… Oh yeah I think I have heard of that name, I've heard stories about how that guy is supposedly quite an insane sociopath.

Phoenix Wright: Oh I can vouch for that and may I add that he is an insane perverted sociopath as well. This Aran Ryan guy was definitely trying to hit on Mia as Little Mac was going to step in to try to save Mia from that guy but a Boxer with a Spanish accent by the name of Don Flamenco stepped in and fought Aran away from Mia.

Maya Fey: Well that's good that someone came in...

Phoenix Wright: No kidding something tells me I would probably be seeing that Aran Ryan guy again only this time in court. Oh yeah and some really and I mean really muscular guy by the name of Super Macho Man was also trying to hit on Mia as well after when Don was fighting Aran Ryan off. Granted to be fair at least this Super Macho Man didn't seem to be as bad as that Aran Ryan guy but he still did seem a bit sleazy. 

Maya Fey: Oh really?

Phoenix Wright: Yeah but to be fair Mia and I would probably see Little Mac and his trainer Doc Louis again sometime in the near future and maybe that Don Flamenco guy as well. *Brief pause* Oh look your sister Mia is coming…

Mia Fey: Hello there you two

Phoenix Wright: Hey Chief

Maya Fey: Hi Sis, Nick was telling me about how did your trip at the W.V.B.A building went and he was telling me all that good and bad details about that little trip.

Mia Fey: Yep and I will tell you some more about it later but lets head back to the office you two alright?

Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey: Alright

(Meanwhile inside the gym where Little Mac is training at)

Doc Louis: Well those were a couple of interesting visitors that we got to meet earlier today, that guy in the blue suit Nick seemed to be a pretty cool guy but that woman he was with Mia Fey was a fine woman, not too mention a fine-looking woman as well. But it's such a shame that Miss Fey was so able to resist my charming personality.

Little Mac: Yeah and I suppose the fact that your probably old enough to be Miss Fey's dad had nothing to do that huh?

Doc Louis: Hey now at least I was able to keep myself calm in front of a vision of loveliness like that. I mean it looked like you were sweating more trying to talk to Miss Fey more than any of your boxing matches.

Little Mac: Okay so I was a bit panicky… I mean flustered… I mean I admit I am not use to talking to girls especially really hot…eh I mean really pretty young women like her.

Doc Louis: I see, well that figures you could face up against any tough boxer and not lose your cool at all but the moment you get to meet a gorgeous young woman like her and you act like a shy schoolboy. Ah well your young Mac I am sure you will learn to stay calm in times like this. But before you get your cold shower its time for you to do some more training Mac, so get back to your training exercises Little Mac.

Little Mac: Yes sir!

THE END


End file.
